


Come to Bed

by MalSpinningYarns



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 09:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16890141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalSpinningYarns/pseuds/MalSpinningYarns
Summary: After waking up in the middle of the night to an empty bed, Percy decides to do something about it.





	Come to Bed

**Author's Note:**

> I found this in my WIP folder and realized it was almost done, so I decided to finish it. It's just a short little piece. 
> 
> Not Brit-picked or beta'd, so I take full responsibilities for mistakes. I do not own these characters.

It was a chilly night for September. Percy rolled over in bed, expecting the giant arms of his boyfriend Oliver to wrap around him. Nothing would make him warmer than cuddling with his personal heater. Instead on curling into the arms of his boyfriend, Percy hit a cold spot. Confused, he felt around Oliver’s side of the bed. There was no sign of him.

 

Percy sighed. When Percy told Oliver he was going to bed, Oliver promised he wouldn’t be too far along. How long had he been asleep? Turning over, he saw the clock next to the bed read 2:13 AM. Percy went to bed at midnight. Groaning, Percy got out of bed, put on his dressing gown, and walked out his bedroom.

 

Shuffling into the hallway, Percy noticed the world around him was a complete blur. He forgot his glasses. Again. However, he decided this wouldn’t take too long, so he decided to forgo going back to grab them.

 

Oliver Wood was right where Percy left him: studying plays on the sofa. He was so engrossed in them that he didn’t acknowledge Percy’s appearance. Not sure if Oliver noticed him or not, Percy decided to lightly touch Oliver from behind the sofa. Oliver startled at first, but relaxed when he noticed it was only Percy. Leaning over the back of the sofa, Percy wrapped his arms around Oliver’s shoulders and mumbled, “Come to bed,” into his neck.

 

Oliver relaxed back into Percy’s embrace and sighed as Percy lightly kissed his neck. Percy was always more affectionate when he was half asleep. “I can’t, Perce. The season opens tomorrow and it’s my first year as a starter,” he said softly. He reached up to stroke Percy’s hair.

 

“Mmmm. I know that, Ollie,” Percy said sleepily, “But it’s bed time.”

 

“But I need to study these plays!” Oliver whined.

 

“Oliver, you and I both know you know every detail of those plays,” Percy said, getting up a little, “Come to bed.”

 

“But-“

 

“What did I always used to tell you in school?” Percy asked, absent-mindedly starting to rub Oliver’s shoulders.

 

“If you actually studied your schoolwork like you do Quidditch strategies, you could probably beat me in class,” Oliver responded with a smile.

 

Percy gave him a kiss on the top of his head. “Cheeky, but that’s not what I’m thinking. Don’t you remember ‘If you don’t go to bed at a reasonable time, you’ll be so tired you’ll fall off your broom?’”

 

Oliver leaned his head back to look up at his boyfriend. “Maybe my memory will come back to me if you get that knot out of my shoulder,” he said with a smile.

 

Percy ignored the request and went back to wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. “Don’t you have people for that?”

 

“But you’re so good at it,” Oliver said and gave his boyfriend a peck on the cheek.

 

“Come to bed,” Percy repeated.

 

“Do I get anything out of it?” Oliver flirted.

 

“A good night’s sleep.”

 

“Was that supposed to be a joke?” Oliver asked with a smile. Percy’s tone wasn’t clear.

 

“A serious joke,” Percy yawned, “Too late for my brothers’ brand of humor.” A thought caught up to Percy’s tired brain. “If you were making an innuendo, sorry, but I’m too bloody tired to do anything tonight. It’s been a long week.”

 

Oliver gave him a kiss on the cheek. “I understand, love.”

 

“But after your game…” Percy said, “we’ll see.”

 

“That’s good enough for me,” Oliver said. He untangled himself from Percy’s arms in order to stand. Percy made a noise in protest. “You wanted me to come to bed with you,” Oliver laughed.

 

“You’re so warm,” Percy mumbled.

 

Oliver placed his playbook on the coffee table and walked around the sofa to Percy. In a spur of the moment decision, he decided to lift Percy up and carry him to their bedroom. Shockingly, Percy didn’t protest. Oliver knew that if Percy was properly awake, he probably would have argued with him until his feet were back on the floor.

 

As soon as Percy’s body hit the bed, he was unconscious. Oliver chuckled as he climbed into bed and quickly followed him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
